


ready as i’ll ever be

by orphan_account



Series: hermitcraft ship oneshots [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, Mentions of Major Character Death, Songfic, a lot of it, don’t ship real people - Freeform, false is a mess, mumbo is there?? but not really??, poor stress, ship personas only, thank u tangled the series for the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where False, in a moment of desperation, makes a choice she doesn’t have time to regret.
Relationships: Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo
Series: hermitcraft ship oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	ready as i’ll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the historical stitches au (hamilton) by mushie r.  
> credit to them!!
> 
> false is,, she's,, something in this one. (spoiler alert — it's not good)
> 
> there's less ship than angst in this one oops 
> 
> angst is my thing now you know

A weak, grimy light filtered through the windows of the warehouse; but its decrepit outer appearance showed no hints of the horrors that were about to go down inside it.

A young woman stood in the middle of it all, tying back her blonde hair with a carelessness not known of her. She was stained with dirt, oil, blood; her demeanour though, was still sharp and dangerous. 

She cast a quick glance at the people strapped tightly in each of the tubes, and the bench set off to the side of them. 

A rare, gentle smile graced her lips as she took in the red curls falling flowing over her covered face, the ripped clothes and the still-open wounds littering their body. She let out a sigh.

_One day. One chance to do it. ___

__"Any moment now," she said casually, walking over to the first tube. She pulled it open nonchalantly, removing a mask from the side of the contraption. The person inside struggled in the restraints, but to no avail; he was stuck._ _

__"You're crazy! What do you get from doing this? How low can you get?" He gasped out, and she paused, still holding the mask._ _

__"Believe me, I know..." she said softly, looking straight into his eyes. "I've sunk pretty low, X," then she stood up straight, "but you deserve everything I've done." The mask was lifted up to his face, and he was immediately rendered helpless as the tube closed again._ _

__"It's my only chance..." she had the control panel activated, lights flashing and beeping emitting from the machines, "to get her back." Again she looked over at the bench._ _

__"False-" another person tried interjecting, but the glare False sent him had him quiet again. "Quiet, Impulse." She breathes in harshly._ _

__"If I'm the bad guy? That's fine. It's no fault of mine," she had the second mask on Impulse before he could say anything else. "And at last, some justice will be served."_ _

__"Am I ready?" False said, half to herself, "I'm ready. Ready as I'll ever be..." and with that, the final mask was picked up._ _

__A paper flutters to the ground.. Three sacrifices for the recovery of one. A friend, a foe, and a—_ _

__(11:35)_ _

__—_ _

__

__The moon was shining over the world, blood red and ominous, as the small team gathered in the base; guns, swords and knives equipped and ready for anything that may happen._ _

__"Now it's time to stand up," the newest member of their misfit little survivor group, Grian, stood up on a chair determinedly, "or it's time to back down, and it's easy to see what the answer is."_ _

__"And I swear, we'll find them and we'll bring them back!" he unsheathed his sword, the blade glinting in the moonlight, "if you're in, get on board. Are you ready?"_ _

__"I'm ready!" His friend called back, supporting him through the sudden role he had been given after their leader had been taken to that damned place._ _

__"We're ready," the rest raised their weapons too, following after his lead._ _

__"Ready as I'll ever be..."_ _

__(11:40)_ _

__—_ _

__"Are you quite sure about this?" Iskall asked worriedly, the girl in front of him looking scared, but standing up straight and confident. "I know you and False were always close..."_ _

__"I'm certain," Stress said, keeping a tight hold on her knife. "Together we will guarantee.." she trailed off._ _

__"Well, if you're sure, let's do this." Iskall offered her a small smile, and climbed onto their waiting steeds, where the rest of the team were waiting._ _

__(11:45)_ _

__—_ _

__

__False was working relentlessly on the power and controls of the machine, making sure it was perfect. Her gaze, once again, travelled over the people trapped here, helpless and staring wide-eyed at her. "I'll make them hear me."_ _

__

__Back with the survivors, they had mounted horses, galloping across the field as fast as they could manage. “Prove they can trust me..” Grian said quietly to himself, gripping the reins of his horse and  
staring straight at the abandoned warehouse in the distance. _ _

__

__"I'll save my home and family." Stress took in the destroyed environment around her, fleeing a pang of sadness at what was once her home. The survivor group had found her, terrified and hiding from the monsters roaming the lands, so long ago._ _

__

__And after the loss of her biological relatives, these people were closer to family than they'd ever been. What had happened to her? Kind, strong, happy False. What went wrong? As they grew ever nearer though, she knew that answer was closer than she thought._ _

__(11:51)_ _

__—_ _

__

__False watched the team travel towards her with a blank expression on her face. There was going to be no way to stop her. The machine was activated, and the moment the third mask was on...  
(11:52)_ _

__She still held the thing in her hands, because despite everything, she still had her hesitations. That girl laying unconscious on the bench gave her all the reason to give everything up to make her happy, yet; there was a part that knew she would want False to stop everything and savour what she had.  
(11:53)_ _

__But then the memories of her, with her red curls and coconut-y scent and those eyes, always bright and round and a beautiful rich green, filled her mind's eye. She was quite a rarity. Then the apocalypse started, and everything fell apart.  
(11:54)_ _

__And even after she was infected, and the others told False to give her up, she refused. Refused that it was the last option, and after a lot of scouring for information... she found this.  
(11:55)_ _

__A spell, of sorts. One that had the ability to bring people back. Because she wasn't quite a human, but not dead either. Somewhere... in between. It required three people. A friend, a foe and.. a love. (11:56)_ _

__There was one day, on a blood moon, when the energy was the most intense; when the magic was strongest and it was able to be completed. If she didn't do it now, there would be no chance. No chance to ever give her back to the world. _ **And you deserve to be there, Cleo.**_ (11:57)_ _

__She raised the mask up. Closes her eyes, as they finally arrive.. (11:58)_ _

__"Ready as I'll ever be." (11:59)_ _

_A blinding light fills the room. And the world falls away._

__12:00am, the blinking digital clock reads._ _


End file.
